Organization XII At Their Worst
by bookwormzes
Summary: ...Roxas Joins the Organization... but... what's Pie? And how's he to take the Organization? How are THEY to take HIM? Hmm? well we'll just have to read to find out, now won't we? Mix of KH, FF, Naruto, ... and Auron's... Shoopuffs. :D


* * *

Operation: What is pie?

--

Xemnas: So today, we are going to bring the thirteenth of our Organization.

Demyx: Whoa... are you saying we're not twelve anymore?

Axel: he juuust said that, stupid!

Xemnas: Now now... yes, we are no longer twelve, but thirteen. The last one is a young boy... short, weirdish, spikyish, blondey hair,...ish... with... blueish eyes... and about yayish height :-:puts hand up to about middle of his height:-: more or less... and he might run around carrying this big key-thing...ish...

Xigbar: would you just STOP with the ISHING?!

Xaldin: ... it's getting on my nerves as well...

Luxord: ... I miss the casinos...

Marluxia: I miss my flowers...

Xemnas: ahem... anyways... so when this boy comes, I want you all to welcome him into the family!

Demyx: we're a family now??

Axel: and here I thought we were an organization...

Xemnas: would you be quiet already?! I was speaking figuratively!

Demyx: and I was speaking English...

Axel: I think he meant something else...

Demyx:... ooooohhhhh... heeh... whups...

Axel: continue...

Xemnas: as I was SAYING...

Xaldin: ... what WERE you saying?

Xemnas:-:blink:-:... I have NO idea...

Marluxia: GASP. :-:throws flowers at him:-; REMEMBER, MAN!!!! YOU'RE OUR LEADERRRR

Xemnas: oh yes... now I remember... :-:blink:-: would you mind to stop throwing flowers at me..??

Axel:-:sets flowers on fire:-:

Xemnas: AUGH IM IN THE FLOWER PILE YOU HALF-WIT!

Demyx: ... isn't this a PG rated game??

Xemnas: maybe... what of it:-:brushes burned flowers off sleeve:-:

Demyx: are you allowed to say "Half-wit" in a PG rated game?

Xemnas: ... I have no idea...

Luxord: ... you didn't get kicked out yet...

Xemnas: ... so anyways... everyone... just leave... I'll deal with the newest Org. member myself... :-:sighs and walks away:-:

Demyx: wait... I thought he said for US to leave...? not him...? what happened to that?

Axel: he obviously changed his mind... :-:shakes head:-:

Xaldin: I'm confused now...

Sai'x: hey! How come I'm not in here?!

Axel:... you are now...

Xigbar: deNIED...

Demyx: ... what does that have to do with cheese??

Xibgar: I dunno... I just felt like saying it

Luxord:-:runs around people:-: INSANE!!!! YOURE ALL INSANE:-:runs into wall:-:

Axel: hahahahaa:-:points and laughs:-:

Larxene: ...soo... why are we here again?

Axel: TO WELCOME OUR NEWEST MEMBER OF THE FAMILY!!!!!!!

Zexion: ... we're a family now...?

Demyx: that's what I said!!

Axel: ... I thought Marluxia said it...

Demyx: nooo!! it was mee:-:points to script:-: see?!

Axel: ahh... I see... since Marluxia's supposed to be in the field... picking MORE flowers to throw at us in... a few minutes... hey what?!

Demyx: hey! Shhh!!! don't spoil it!!!!! augh!! you did!! now no one's going to read anymore... :-:walks away sobbing:-:

Larxene: ... alright... so... what IS pie?

Zexion: I must agree... however... where did you get such a random topic?

Larxene:-:points to the title:-:

Axel: so THATS what that was?! Oh!!! I thought it was an ad

Xigbar: ... well aren't WE stupid...

Axel: ... I know you are...

Xigbar: wait... what?! no... I meant that-...she said- you- IM SO CONFUSED:-:runs to a corner and cries:-:

Zexion: ... it seems that four of our members have run away ... one from the majority of stupidity... one ran into a wall, and HOPEFULLY got a concussion and is dying ...and the other two from being insulted... who's the next to go?

Axel: ... what are we implying?

Zexion: that this ... whatever it's called... will end when everyone has left...

Larxene: then I can get back to my massage!!

:-:all turn to look at her:-:

Larxene: I mean... fighting... heartless!!

Xaldin: ...mm-hm...

Larxene: ... FINE! I'm LEAVING ALREADY:-:does so:-:

Zexion: ... that's... five... we have eight left...

Axel: WHOA! I didn't know you could count:-:gaps in awe:-: I wish -I- could count...

Vexen: hey! I KNOW WHAT PIE IS EVERYONE!!!!

:-:all eight of the organization come to see what pie is:-:

Vexen: pie1 [pahy

–noun 1.a baked food having a filling of fruit, meat, pudding, etc., prepared in a pastry-lined pan or dish and often topped with a pastry crust: apple pie; meat pie.

2.a layer cake with a filling of custard, cream jelly, or the like: chocolate cream pie.

3.a total or whole that can be divided: They want a bigger part of the profit pie.

4.an activity or affair: He has his finger in the political pie too.

5.pizza.

Axel:... what's a pizza??

Zexion: ... wait... "a baked food having a filling of fruit, meat, pudding, etc. prepared in a pastry-lined pan or dish and often topped with a pastry crust"... I don't think we should trust it...

Xaldin: ... can I eat it???

Axel: NUUU!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU TOUCH IT IT'LL BITE YOUR FACE!!!!

Zexion: ... I highly doubt it... but it can't be trusted... :-:inches away:-:

Xibgar: ... I don't get it...

Xaldin: ... neither do I... what is it??

Zexion: ... it's... a ... MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

:-:all run around screaming:-:

Vexen:-:appears out of nowhere again:-: hey... Hey... HEY:-:all stop:-: LISTEN UP ALL-

Axel: ... we can hear you just fine... you don't have to shout...

Vexen:-:glares:-: now... guys... a PIE... is a SOFT... MUSHY thing... that you EAT... not some dangerous heartless...OKAY???

Xaldin: ... is it like... cheese??

Axel: ... but cheese is yellow... is Pie yellow??

Vexen: ... I don't ... know... :-:blinkblink:-: I think it's more of a goldy-ish color.

Zexion: LETS MAKE A PIE.

:-:all turn and stare at Zexion:-:

Zexion: ... what...? everyone's entitled to spazz every now and again, right?

Axel: ... no...

Zexion:-:twitch:-: I'll have you know... it is VERY difficult to act the same throughout three games... WHILE dealing with YOU FREAKS.

Axel:-:eyes tear up:-: ... he ... didn't mean it... did he:-:starts to cry:-:

Xaldin: How DARE you! I reFUSE to be called a FREAK by YOU... I mean.. really... who has hair like THAT:-:points to Zexion:-:

Zexion:-:raises eyebrow:-: I do... obviously... and it's the latest fashion :-:flips hair mermaid style only to have it fall back in the SAME place:-: who has DIRT on their face?

Xaldin: ITS NOT DIRT :-:cries:-: it's my sideburns! THEYRE COOOOLLLLL :-:runs off all emo-y:-:

Axel: ... so... about this pie.

Vexen: let's make it

Zexion: HEY I just SAID THAT!

Vexen: well then... let's DO make it!

Axel: I WANNA COOK ITTTTTTTTT.

And so Chaos ensued.

--

A/N- Want more? R+R plz. :3


End file.
